Guppies of the Dead
by Storyteller007
Summary: This is the story about the Bubble guppies get attack by zombies in their school dance. Will they survive?


**Hello guys, this is my first Bubble Guppies fanfic story I posted on the internet. I've read a lot of stories on this website. But i like it even though it didn't happened in the series. But people just make up their own stories of their favorite cartoons just to express their feelings on what should it be like. **

**I'm a teenager and I know I am too old to be watching preschoolers on TV. I watched it because it is really interesting, funny, and awesome. I only watch the Bubble Guppies, not no other stupid crappy baby shows on TV. I think every time I watched the Bubble Guppies, it makes me think of the similarities of teenager shows like iCarly, Victorious, Drake and Josh, What I like about you, Degrassi, and more. I just hoped you guys can make more B.G. stories on this website. :-.)**

**Enjoy Hoped you guys like it!**

_During in school at the age of 13_

The school is making an after school party in Sherwood Middle.

Molly sees students, teacher, and principals at the gym making the decorations, blowing balloons, hanging the streamers and banners, set up a band there, and bringing a lot of food and drink to get ready for the party.

Molly was still looking when Deema comes to her.

"Hey Molly" Deema said

"Hi Deema" Molly said "Do you know after school there will be a party for our graduation?"

"Yeah I love parties." Deema said

"Me too" Molly said she reads the poster board of the party "It's said here that you have to bring a date."

"So who's your date?" Deema said

"I don't know, I never ask any boy yet" Molly said "But going out with a nice and sweet guy will be okay."

"Hey, you should go with Gil" Deema said

Molly laughed a little that she did never thought about asking Gil out to the dance.

"Gil and I are best friends, I don't know if I should go with him." Molly said

"I think you should go with him, y'all would make a cute couple." Deema sad

"Yea we would, but Gil is one of the popular kids in school. All the girls love him and wanted to ask him to the dance." Molly said

"Yea I know. Where is Gil at anyway?" Deema said

"He is outside in football practice with the guys." Molly said

"Come on Molly ask him out, you know you want to." Deema said teasing Molly

Molly is pretty nervous to ask Gil

"Uh..."Molly said thinking

"Do you like Gil?" Deema Asked

"No...yes...nn...yea...no..."Molly stuttering and she is shy to answer

"Face it girl, you wanted to go out with Gil." Deema said

"Fine!, yes I do." Molly Blurted to her

"Well, I think you better hurry, all these girls want to ask Gil out too."Deema said

"Ok I'm going to ask him now." Molly said

Molly and Deema swim outside to the football field.

_Meanwhile after the practice_

Gil, Goby, and Nonny are done practicing on playing football. They were really exhausted they decide to sit on the bleachers and rest while they're sipping their energy drinks.

"Whew, I'm beat, I'm thinking the coach pushing us to hard" Goby said

"Naahh, he's not," Gil said, "the more we practice the better we get."

"Hey, do you guys here about this party that our school having this evening?" Goby said

"Yea I heard about that" Gil said "Is going to be awesome if we all go there"

"I know, that's the fun way to end the school year" Goby said

"Hey Nonny, Is you are going?" Gil asked

"Yea I wanted to go, but I don't have a date to go with" Nonny said

"Ooh yeah, that going to be pretty tough" Goby said" I wonder what girl would want to ask me out to the dance"

"It depends on who do _you_ wanna go out with" Nonny said

"Well, I would want to go with Janice" Goby said

Janice is one of the popular girls in school.

"But Janice doesn't like you" Gil said

"Yea I know, but she's very pretty" Goby said "And she likes you Gil."

"Yea, you know a lot of girls wanted to go out with me to the dance "Gil said "It's like 10 girls already ask me and I always tell them the same answer: I'll think about it."

"Yea man, you always are the ladies' man" Goby said

"Guys, here comes Janice and the cheerleaders" Nonny said seeing Janice and her friends swimming by.

Janice is a brown-skinned red-haired mermaid who's popular girl and can be mean, stubborn and bossy to everybody, and she and her friends are cheerleaders for the football team.

"Hey, Janice" Goby said

"Oh Hey, losers" Janice said "Hi Gil"

"Hey, Janice" Gil said and Goby was frowning at him

"So Gil, I heard you are looking for a girl to go with for tonight's party in here." Janice said

"Uh, yeah that's true" Gil said

"Then you should totally like take me to the dance, I mean we are like the popular kids in school, then everyone would be so jealous of us, then me and you should be couples forever, what do you say Gilly?" Janice said to Gil wanted him to be her boyfriend

"Uhh..." Gil thinking about him being janice's boyfriend

"Give me some time to think about that, Okay?" Gil said to Janice

"Okay Gil." Janice said "See you Gil" Janice said while she grins at Gil

"Bye" Gil said to Janice as she and her friend swims away but goby looks a little jealous at Gil

"All man, how do you always get the pretty girls?" Goby asked Gil

"I don't know, but I do have a lot of charm" said Gil while he chuckling

"Hey Nonny, Who do you want to go out with?" Gil asked Nonny

Nonny is watching Oona doing cheerleading practice with Janice

"I think I am taking Oona" Nonny said

"Oh you like Oona do you?" Goby asked

"Uh, Huh" Nonny answer with a little smile on his face "She is nice, sweet, and cute maybe I should ask her."

"Well go ahead Nonners; ask her out this is your chance." Gil said to Nonny

"I don't know guys what if some dude already asks her?" Nonny said worried "Or what if she says no to me?"

"Just ask her Nonny, if she don't want to go with you just tell her how you feel about her, she'll understands." Gil said helping Nonny out

"Okay I'll try, thanks Gil" Nonny said

"Anytime Nonny, now go asked her, make sure you tell her how you feel" Gil said

"Ok" Nonny said he swims to Oona going to ask her out to the party for tonight.

**So guy what do you think? I know it's a little stupid but im trying my best. Don't worry, I'm not done with this story, I will make the next chapter of the story continues to the first chapter, But this time it will have a little humor in it. I will return to make the next chapter. And one more thing, if you're a huge BG fan then make some stories of it then make then very interesting and people will like it. **


End file.
